


Monster

by Polkadotdotdot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Sex Toys, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot
Summary: Rey had heard very little about Ben's mysterious brother Kylo, only that he was a loner who traveled the country on his motorbike.Now wanting to put down roots, Kylo comes to live with Rey and Ben while he looks for a permanent place to stay. How was Rey to know that Kylo and Ben shared more than a bedroom growing up?Kylo wants Ben to come back to the dark side, and Rey is just the girl to help him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 171





	1. Just a little bit different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v3ryvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/gifts).



> This was taken down since I had decided I was done with the Reylo fandom. I still am, for the most part, BUT I was quite fond of this work of filth and I think it would be a shame if it wasn't finished since it only had about 1-2 chapters to go.

[](https://imgur.com/q1XzHuD)

“Tell me about Kylo?”

Ben looked up from his cereal, still smashing his spoon against the lucky charms that floated in the bowl. He stood leaning against the kitchen counter, Rey in front of him with her morning coffee. After a moment of silence, he answered.

“He looks pretty much like me, I guess,”

“Well obviously, you guys are identical twins!” Rey tutted, rolling her eyes. 

Ben and Rey had lived together for almost two years, moving in together only a few months after officially declaring themselves a couple. In that time, Rey had heard very little about Ben’s mysterious twin brother. All she had been told was that he was a bit of a loner, a nomad who traveled the country on his motorbike.

That’s why it came as a surprise when Ben announced two weeks previously that Kylo had decided he wanted to settle down and was coming to stay until he made more permanent plans.

“He’s a little rough around the edges I guess,” Ben shrugged, “When we were kids he was always the one getting into trouble, always trying to pull me down with him,”

“What made him want to stop moving around then? I thought he lived for his bike and the open road?”

“He did but I guess with Dad passing away he wants to be closer to home,” 

Rey nodded, sympathetically stroking Ben’s hair with a small smile. Han’s passing had been expected, the diagnosis that his lung cancer was terminal given months before, but it hadn’t made things any easier to take. It was a source of tension that Kylo hadn’t turned up for the funeral, pleading to his mother Leia that it was simply too much for him to take having always been closer to Han than Ben.

“It’s nice that he’s wanting to put down roots,” Rey smiled, “and I’m looking forward to meeting him properly. What time is he arriving?”

“Should be here by around four,” Ben explained, “I’m sorry I won’t be here but I can’t get out of this meeting at work. I’ll be home by five though,”

“It’s no problem. If he’s just another version of you, I’m sure we’ll get along great!” Rey declared confidently. 

Ben finished his cereal, slurping the milk from the bowl before he placed it in the sink. Quickly he wiped his mouth, grabbing his jacket from the back of the dining chair. 

“I have to run or I’m going to be late,” he winced, picking up his keys from the table, “I love you, I’ll see you later,”

“Love you too,” she replied happily, kissing him before he left. 

There was nobody else in the world like Ben Solo. He was sweet and dependable, loyal to the core, and simply beautiful to look at, from his cedarwood eyes to his chiseled body. 

She couldn’t help but wonder just how identical Kylo was.

00000

The house was as immaculate as it was going to be.

Having the day off, Rey had spent most of it preparing for their houseguest. Not that she was sure how long he would actually be staying, but she prepared the spare bedroom so that he would feel as at home as possible. The en suite bathroom was stocked with fresh towels, the dresser drawers ready for his clothes. 

She’d even taken it upon herself to bake cookies, half from boredom, half from relishing in the idea of how homely the place would smell.

At 4:01 pm, a sharp knock sounded.

Jumping to her feet, she approached, opening the door with a gracious smile on her face.

“Hey, you must be…”

Her breath caught in her throat, cutting off what was sure to be an eloquent and polite first greeting. 

Kylo, a man who looked exactly like her boyfriend stood at the door. Only he didn’t look  _ exactly  _ like Ben. He had the same facial structure, the same aquiline nose, and strong brow, but some stark features stood out to her, marking him as very much his own man. 

His hair was longer. While Ben wore his shaggy, it was still cut and shaped. Kylo’s hair was far longer, falling in inky waves until it almost reached his shoulders. His soft jaw was adorned with a dark goatee, perfectly framing the cocksure smile that appeared on his face. 

The most notable difference to Rey was his eyes, dark as black coffee and so magnetic she could barely look away. Kylo was the first to break the contact, his gaze inspecting her up and down before he spoke.

“You must be Rey,” 

It wasn’t a question. His voice was different too, smooth and rich, a deep timbre that reverberated from his chest. 

Unbidden, she could feel the heat rising on her skin, a blush spreading across her cheeks and what’s worse, she was sure he saw it too, his smirk only growing.

Dressed in only denim shorts, a black tank, and flip flops, Rey suddenly felt very self-conscious in his presence. 

“Aren’t you going to invite me inside?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry!” She stammered, “and yes, I am Rey. You must be Kylo, Ben has told me so much about you,”

“I find that hard to believe,” he scoffed, stepping past her into the hall, investigating his surroundings. 

He smelled of good leather, faintly of gasoline and something spiced she couldn’t work out. Whatever it was, the whole combination was intoxicating, making it hard to focus on her response. 

“I imagine you’ve heard as much about me as I have about you,” Kylo continued, turning to face her. He was standing so close that she almost felt compelled to take a step back.

Almost.

“Which is a shame because you seem like someone I  _ definitely  _ want to know,” he finished. 

The smile on his face was sinful, his eyes molten as she stared up at him slack-jawed, reminding herself to suck in a long shuddering breath.

“Uh, Ben is in a meeting at work,” she said quickly, moving out of his hypnotic orbit, “He’ll be home in an hour. I can show you where your room is, let you get settled in. You’re probably shattered from your journey,”

He watched her with amusement, how flustered she was with only a few sentences. His eyes caught how the lean muscles of her long, tanned legs flexed with every movement, her peachy behind alluring in her jean shorts. 

“Thank you,” he said politely, “I could do with a shower,”

“There’s a bathroom attached to your room. The shower in there is okay, but if you’re looking for something a little more powerful, the water is much better in the master bath,” she said, walking up the stairs. 

His backpack flung over his shoulder, Kylo followed, his keen eyes on her ass the whole way. When they reached his new bedroom, he threw his backpack to the floor, examining the room in the same way he had the hall, methodically checking his surroundings.

“So, I’ll leave you alone to get settled in,” Rey mumbled shyly, prepared to leave him alone for the sake of her own sanity.

She needed to regroup, but Kylo had other ideas.

“Nonsense, I’d love to get to know you a little better,” he smiled, taking off his leather jacket and flopping back on the kingsize bed, leaning his hand in his hand.

His dark jeans slid down his hips enough for her to catch a glimpse of his Adonis belt muscles, the tight black tee he wore riding up. She averted her eyes, unsure really where was best to look. His body was making her mouth run dry but his face, those eyes, made her feel completely stripped bare.

“Tell me about yourself, Rey?”

“I’m, uh...an engineer actually. I work mainly in structures,” she replied, “I do miss working with machines though,”

“An engineer? I’ll have to get you to come out and look at my bike some time,”

“That’s right, Ben said you were a biker,” she smiled, finally finding something she could relate to, “Did you do all your own maintenance when you were on the road?” Kylo nodded.

“Had to. Sometimes on those long stretches across Nevada, there wasn’t a mechanic for miles,” he explained, “But it’s meant I’ve become pretty good with my hands,”

Her laugh was more of an inelegant snort mingled with a bizarre choking sound and she was sure if she didn’t get out of his presence soon, she was going to combust.

“I...i’ll bet,” she murmured, “Anyway, there’s going to be plenty of time to get to know each other over dinner. When Ben is home. My boyfriend Ben,”

“Yeah, I’m aware of who he is,” Kylo smirked, “We did share a womb that one time,”

“I’ll leave you to get freshened up,” She said, finally finding more of her voice, enough to sound like she meant what she was saying. 

Kylo only shrugged, still giving her that self-assured smile.

“No problem, babydoll,” He said, pushing himself up to a sit, “I look forward to getting to know you better,”

She had to get out of that room. Within only a few short minutes, his presence had already seeped into the air around her, his spiced scent penetrating until the walls felt like they were closing in. Retreating, she stumbled to the room she shared with Ben on shaky legs, leaning heavily on the door once she’d closed it.

“What the fuck...what the actual fuck was that?” She whispered to herself, inhaling the comforting smell she’d come to recognize from Ben, lighter and comforting. 

Kylo was so unlike his brother. A force of nature to be sure, a presence that demanded attention from the moment he walked into a room. He seemed like he was the type to speak deliberately, meaning every word that he said. Ben was softer. Just as honest but more considerate of others, willing to compromise and temper his tone.

Rey closed her eyes, gently butting her head against the wood of the door. Her mind was telling her to use her common sense, that her boyfriend’s brother was  _ not  _ someone she should have been fantasizing about within a few minutes of setting eyes on him.

Her body was imagining all the ways she wanted to test just how dominant he seemed to be.

“Stop it!” She hissed to herself, “That’s his brother. Jesus Christ, what’s wrong with you?”

Composing herself with a deep, cleansing breath, Rey made her way back down the hall. The sound of running water from the master bathroom told her that Kylo had indeed decided to freshen up, surely buying her at least 10 minutes to formulate a conversation strategy.

She stopped. Steam was billowing out from the open door, wide enough that the bathroom was open to anyone who happened to be passing. In the large shower stall, Kylo was standing under the stream. The hot water ran down every inch of his toned, imposing body. Rey swallowed the lump that stuck in her throat, her eyes drawn to the curve of his, frankly, perfect ass.

Sensing someone watching him, Kylo turned boldly, his cock swinging slightly as he did. 

“See something you like?”

Dumbfounded, Rey could only dash away mortified, her face and chest scarlet as she ran down the stairs.

Kylo had barely been in her home half an hour.

00000

“Fuck, oh fuck...that’s it!” she moaned, her nails raking down Ben’s back as he gripped her thighs, pulling a single leg up to his shoulder, pistoning his hips, the sound of their bodies meeting reverberating around the room, mingling with his grunts.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned, “Fuck, so good…”

Ben had always been good in bed. He got her to where she needed to be but sometimes, just sometimes it bordered on too gentle, never quite giving her the satisfaction she craved. Their sex life was good...but she couldn’t shake the idea that something darker was missing.

Her other leg joining on his shoulder until she was bent in two, his cock driving in deeper with every thrust until she was quivering beneath him, coming with a high pitched moan, Ben grunting as he followed. 

“Fuck, that was amazing, sweetheart,” he panted, carefully withdrawing and rolling from her body, his cum still hot on the sheets. 

Dinner hadn’t been as awkward as Rey had suspected, Kylo appearing freshly showered and changed, acting as if nothing had happened. 

The brothers chatted and swapped stories, caught up on family gossip and all the while, Rey could feel a peculiar tension rippling through her body. It came from the charged glances he would shoot her, staring at her like she was a puzzle he was trying to work out, the seemingly innocent brush of his fingers against hers when passing plates. 

Ben, wonderful, sweet Ben was oblivious to it all. 

She pondered telling him, but what could she say?

_ I saw your brother naked in the shower and I think he wants to fuck me but I can’t be sure… _

No, the best thing to do was to leave it be. Maybe things would get better as Kylo settled down in his new living situation? Maybe she was just imagining things.

Next to her, Ben had already begun to snore softly, falling straight into a sedated doze. She stroked his hair affectionately, kissing him on the cheek before she got out of bed, throwing on one of his shirts to get a drink from the kitchen.

The house was silent, which made Kylo’s presence in the kitchen all the more jarring.

“Jesus Christ!” Rey cursed, clutching her chest with fright. 

Kylo smiled from the kitchen table, sipping his beer with an amused smile.

“Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to frighten you,” he said, standing. 

“I...I thought you were sleeping,” Rey said, very aware that she was naked under the thin layer of Ben’s button-down shirt.

Kylo was aware of it too, a devilish look in his eye as he took her appearance in.

“I don’t sleep much,” he shrugged.

“Well...okay,” She said awkwardly, walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, “Is your room alright?”

“It’s fine,” Kylo said, walking towards her, “Could do with someone else to keep me company though,” Rey instinctually stepped back until the kitchen counter stopped her.

“Excuse you?” She questioned, frowning definitely, “You can’t speak to me that way!”

“I’m pretty sure I can,” He smirked, “Then again, maybe you’re used to the lighter touch...needing something a little rougher around the edges? Ben has grown soft in his old age,”

“Hey, don’t be a dick!” Rey snapped defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. Kylo continued to smile, leaning closer, his face inches from hers.

“Oh babydoll, you have no idea,” he chuckled darkly, “The things I could tell you about our darling boy, Ben,”

Bidding him goodnight was the right thing to do, it was. She could have easily turned, joined her boyfriend in bed and never spoken about it again, but curiosity took hold of her and something about the way she was trapped between his body and the counter had her more excited than scared.

“What about him?”

“Let’s just say...you’re not the only one who can make him moan like that,”

“What do you mean?” She demanded. Had Ben been cheating on her? No, there was no way. He was too loyal to play behind her back like that. Kylo snorted.

“I mean before Ben was your fucktoy...he was mine,”

She blinked up at him, trying to process what she’d been told. Kylo...and Ben? She shook her head with disbelief.

“No...you...you’re brothers,” she stammered breathlessly, “Ben would never…”

“He did. Before you came along that is,” Kylo said, his body so close she could feel his heat, “Don't get me wrong, I was fully intending to come back here and break you two up but now I’ve met you...I don’t see why we can’t share,”

“Are you gay?” Rey asked, mystified as to why  _ that  _ was the first question she had for him. 

Kylo shook his head. His hands reached out to grip her hips, thumbs rubbing circles against her skin.

“No, I prefer to think of myself as a sexual omnivore,” he smirked, “I saw you looking at me. Fuck, I saw how you responded to me the minute you opened the door...and I noticed you’ve not told me to let you go yet,”

“What do you want, Kylo?” She demanded, tilting her chin up at him. His dark eyes shone at her defiant streak. 

“Simple. I want to fuck Ben...but now, I kind of want to fuck you more. It’s maybe a 40/60 split,”

It was almost too much for her senses to handle, but why wasn’t she running? By all accounts, she should have stuck the knee into his crotch, sprinted up the stairs to tell Ben, have him thrown out to never darken their door again bu t his face, so honest, she could feel he wasn’t lying. It was disgusting, surely? She should have been horrified but instead, something inside her burned to know more. It was wrong, so wrong but her body was singing for it all.

He leaned forward, his lips against her ear, breath hot on her skin.

“Spread those thighs for me, babydoll,”

Maybe it was his voice, his commanding tone that compelled her to give him whatever he wanted. Or it was the way his hands brushed over her body in a silent promise that he knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing. She did as he asked, her cunt clenching in anticipation, his hand dipping between the apex of her thighs.

She gasped breathlessly, her eyes closing as he circled her already oversensitive clit.

“Eyes on me,” he commanded firmly, “I want to see you fall apart,”

She forced her eyes open with difficulty, locking her gaze with his as he increased the pressure and speed. It all felt decidedly intimate considering he was fingering her in the kitchen while her boyfriend, his brother, slept unknowingly above. 

“Imagine it, Rey. Ben’s tight little asshole taking my cock while he eats your pussy,” he drawled, never breaking eye contact, “Or how about my cock in your cunt while Ben fucks your ass, would you like that?” 

“Yes, fuck...yes,” she panted, his fingers bringing her closer to the brink. His smile was pure sin, leaning to her ear to lick at her lobe.

“Then all you need to do is say my name when I make you cum,” he growled, his free hand fisting in her hair with just enough pull to offer delicious tension, “Do you want to be my little partner in crime?”

“Oh my God!” She moaned, trying her best to stay quiet, “Yes, Kylo, Yes…”

Her whole body was still quaking, leaning against the kitchen counter as he slowed his hand. She watched in awe as he brought his finger to his mouth, licking it clean.

“I know what he tastes like...now I know what you both taste like,” he teased, “Get some sleep, babydoll. We’re going to be having a lot of fun together,” 

Still dazed from the orgasm he’d given her, Rey staggered back towards her bedroom, her water forgotten.


	2. Divide and conquer

It was a dream.

It had to be. 

It was all just a weird as fuck dream that she’d had because there was no way, _no way,_ she had let Kylo finger her in her kitchen the night before.

Waking up from what few hours of sleep she’d managed, guilt weighed heavily on her mind, eating away and twisting at her gut. Her waking moments of staring at the ceiling in the dark were punctuated by flashes of what they’d shared, of Kylo’s eyes and triumphant smile watching her come apart under his touch.

She’d rolled over to face Ben, his features soft and unassuming while he slept. Had Kylo really been telling the truth? It just seemed so unlike anything Ben would have done, but then, he’d rarely mentioned him in all the time they’d been a couple.

Perhaps that was the reason why?

Rolling out of bed, she showered in their private bathroom, feeling like it was the safer option for privacy. Really, she felt ridiculous. She was going to have to face Kylo eventually, the man was living with them for the foreseeable future and there was no good excuse to tell him to leave without explaining to Ben what she knew...or what she’d done.

A note was stuck to her dressing table mirror.

_Hey babe, had to run into work early. I’ll be back at the usual time, love you x_

She groaned, crumpling the paper in her hands. Ben’s absence left her alone with Kylo and having taken the week off, she didn’t even have the excuse of somewhere to go. Toweling off her hair, she began to feel a sense of indignation bubble up past her embarrassment of the night before.

This was her home and she wasn’t going to be made to feel uncomfortable by him.

Pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a knotted white tee, she held her head high, boldly marching down the stairs and hoping that her resolve held when she actually saw him.

Entering the kitchen, she was surprised when he was nowhere to be found. She set up the coffee pot, breathing a sigh of relief she didn’t know she’d been holding in.

“Good morning, babydoll,” 

That voice. That _fucking_ voice.

She jumped, either from the sound or from the sudden feel of his large hands on her hips from behind. He’d silently entered the kitchen, watching her like a predator until he had her securely between his body and the counter. Just like the night before.

Turning to face him, she pushed her palms against his chest to shove him away, trying her best to ignore just how firm his body was.

“Get away from me!” she hissed. 

Kylo held his hands up in surrender, though his face was anything but remorseful.

“Aw what, you don’t like me?” he sniggered, “You liked me fine enough last night…”

“What happened...can not happen again!” she insisted, “It’s wrong,”

“Why?” he shrugged flippantly.

“Because I’m dating your brother!” she cried incredulously, the nonplussed look on his beautiful face frustrating her further.

“So, I’m going to be fucking him too,” he shrugged, “You’re not _that_ special here,”

“That’s incest! It’s against the law…” she stammered, still trying to wrap her mind around how Kylo could be so casual about something the world deemed to be wrong.

“Never cared much,” he said, “That confidence Ben has? You can thank _me_ for that. You’re welcome by the way,”

“You’re a monster,” Rey breathed, shaking her head in disbelief.

The mocking, cocky smile morphed into something else, his jaw working as he stalked forward, looking down at her with cool, onyx eyes that she wanted to drown in. Lungs burning, she could barely draw breath with him so close, her body responding in ways she’d never experienced with such intensity.

“Yes, I am,” he growled. 

Her shuddery breath audible, her eyes flicking across his face to his full lips that she was sure were good for more than just the wicked smile he sported. She was being torn apart. Barely twenty-four hours since they had met and he was captivating part of her that she didn’t know existed.

The things he said to her, without a hint of shame or regret, daring her to reject him. Logically she should have. Everything about the situation was...wrong. Last night had just been a taste of what he could offer, she was sure of it, her body begging to know more against her better judgment.

There was a manner about him that was so charismatic. If Ben was light, Kylo was certainly dark. Perhaps that was it, he was in front of her, offering all the more carnal elements that weren’t in Ben’s nature. The yang to yin, two halves of a whole with Rey somehow in the middle.

“I love Ben,” she declared clearly.

“I never said you didn’t,” 

“I don’t want to hurt him,” 

“This isn’t about hurting him. This is about everyone getting what they want,” Kylo said smoothly, “I want Ben...and now I want you too. I can see it in your eyes that you feel the same way. We balance each other out, Ben and I, always have and you can have the best of both,”

“You make it sound so simple…” she scoffed lightly, swallowing the lump threatening to rise in her throat, betraying her nerves. 

“Because it is,” he drawled, his hand sliding up her arm, delicately caressing her neck until his fingers found her damp hair. He grabbed a hold lightly, gripping with just enough pull to make her gasp but cause her no pain, “Tell me you don’t want both of us taking care of you?”

“I...I…”

“I’ll bet if I checked you right now, you’d be _soaked_ ,” he teased, his face barely an inch from hers as she fought the urge to lick his full, bottom lip, “Do you want me to touch you, Rey?”

Her lip trembled, her wordless nod betraying all common sense. She could barely recognize herself in the depraved actions she was displaying as if something else was taking over her body and making these decisions for her. His free hand pushed past the elastic of her yoga pants, skimming past her thong to tease her slit.

“Just as I thought,” he said smiling triumphantly, “Dripping,”

She gasped at the feeling of his thick digit dragging through her folds, barely skimming her clit before he removed his hand, bringing the finger still shining with her slick to his mouth. Watching helplessly, she felt entranced at the sight of him licking it clean.

“Oh yeah, we’re definitely going to have some fun of our own,” he smirked down at her, Rey all but whimpering in his clutches, “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

She was going to hell. No two ways about it, she was going to hell and he was leading the way but at that moment, all she wanted to do was submit, to throw away any semblance of control she had. His eyes flashed as she nodded once more. Removing his hand from her hair, he grabbed her arm, pulling her from the kitchen into the living room.

He maneuvered her towards the sofa pushing her back to a sit before grasping her yoga pants, pulling them and her underwear away in one swift tug. The cool of the air tickled at her skin, Kylo dropping down to his knees in front of her. He held her legs, pulling her to the edge of the sofa, staring hungrily at the sight before him.

“Well if that isn’t the most perfect little cunt,” he drawled, leaning forward to gently blow, watching her twitch and whine at the sensation, “And so sensitive for me,”

“Kylo, please…” 

Her plea was barely more than a breathless groan that escalated to an embarrassingly loud cry when he put her out of her misery, mercifully making contact by licking a long, hot strip through her center, stopping to swirl a heady pattern around her clit.

Any questions she’d had about his ability to please had been answered, Kylo masterfully working her, mapping her and learning the tells her body made. Alternating between flicking his tongue and light sucking seemed to be his method of choice, one that had her practically wailing and grinding her hips closer to his face.

Every one of her senses heightened, she felt alive with sensation. Forcing her eyes open to look down at the debauched sight of his head between her thighs, it didn’t surprise her to see him staring right back, the telltale smile on his face as his tongue savored her.

When he added his hand to the mix, his finger sliding in with ease and curving ever so slightly upward, she came undone, screaming his name as her body quivered around him. Like the seasoned professional he appeared to be, he worked her through it all, pressing a final kiss against her cunt as she came down from her high.

“I...that was…” Rey babbled, unable to form a coherent sentence, “Jesus Christ…”

“Kylo will do just fine,” he said smugly, wiping his mouth and beard free of her, “Call that a little preview and a promise that you’re in good hands,”

Rey reached for her pants, quickly feeling very exposed.

“I thought this was about Ben?” she commented, Kylo standing and stretching in front of her. He nodded.

“It is...but now I’ve met you, it’s about both of you,” he said simply, “I do what makes me feel good,”

“So you want, what? A relationship with both of us?” she asked. Kylo snorted.

“Awfully keen to label things aren’t you?” he sniggered, “How about we have that coffee you were trying to make and we _actually_ talk, hmm?”

Dutifully, she followed him back through to the kitchen, watching him grab two mugs from the cupboard and pouring the coffee. Rey grabbed herself milk from the fridge as they finally sat down at the table.

“I have questions,” she began, watching him dump some sugar into his black coffee.

“I’d be amazed if you didn’t,”

“You...and Ben. How did that even all start?” she asked with wonder, “It’s hardly...natural,”

“Natural?” he laughed incredulously, “Babydoll, we shared a womb...I know him better than anyone on the planet and he knows me. Who better to know exactly what he needs at any given moment? No offense…”

“Some taken,” she scowled, “But how did things escalate like that? To go from just being brothers to...whatever you do?”

“We’ve always been close. I’m only older by three minutes. Growing up I guess you could say Ben was always the _good_ one, the gentler of us, but he was never the most confident. I looked out for him, protected him when he needed it...as we got older, I gave him other things he needed too,”

It wasn’t much of an explanation but Rey could tell it was the only one she was going to get, his stare unrelenting as he drank his coffee.

“What about when you left?” she said, “You went biking all over America...didn’t you miss your family? Ben?”

“Of course I did,” He growled, “But Ben was...fine. We’d finished college, he was doing well at work and he’d told me he met a girl he liked…”

“Me,” 

“You,” he confirmed, “For a while, I was pretty angry. Traveling felt like the right thing to do because I wanted him to be happy, to let him have his life,”

“What about now?” Rey asked, hanging on his every word. Kylo had a manner about him that she found so compelling, his presence demanding attention from everyone around him.

“Now? Now I’m back because he needs me, even if he doesn’t want to admit it,” Kylo stated, “After Dad passed away, he’d been messaging me way more, telling me how he wished I was around. Might seem innocent to most, but I know better,”

“And now you’re back. Sorry to get in the way of your plans,” she said bitterly. Kylo tilted his head, suddenly grabbing her hand across the table.

“In the way?” he repeated curiously, “Babydoll, you’ve just added to them. I don’t see why we _both_ can’t be there for Ben and in turn, we’ll both be there for you,”

She sipped her coffee quietly, her eyes cast down to the table. The thought was far more enticing than she wanted to admit, the idea of the two men being at her side. She sighed deeply.

“What will people say?”

“Are you planning on telling?” he asked with amusement. She shook her head firmly.

“No!” she gasped, “I would never…”

“Then people won’t say anything except how nice it is that you and Ben are letting me live here,” Kylo explained, “People are going to talk as much as they want, regardless of what you do. It doesn’t matter,”

She fell silent again, her mind moving to other more practical topics.

“How are you even going to put this to him? It’s not like you can just go up to him and say ‘Hey, remember how we used to fuck...let’s do that again and by the way, Rey is into it!’” she scoffed, drawing a genuine laugh from Kylo.

“I don’t know, that sounded pretty good,” he chuckled, “You leave that to me...I’ll feel him out and see what we’re dealing with,”

“I just...I don’t want him to be mad if he finds out I fooled around with you behind his back,” she sighed.

“He might be a little...irked,” Kylo admitted, “But don’t worry, I’m certain I can convince him of all the positives,”

“How?” She asked curiously. 

Kylo grinned at her over his coffee mug.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I can be very persuasive,”

00000

It had been a long day.

Wandering through the door, the house seemed eerily quiet. Ben frowned passively, throwing his backpack down over the sofa as he looked around for a sign of life. Confirming there was nobody there, he bounded up the stairs to check the other rooms.

“Rey? Kylo? Anybody home?” He shouted, pulling off his tie as he entered his bedroom. 

“Rey went to the gym,” 

Ben spun around to find Kylo leaning casually against the doorframe. 

“Oh cool,” Ben commented nonchalantly, “I’m glad she’s getting some time for herself. How are you guys getting along?”

Kylo smirked, unable to hide the devilish smile as he meandered further into the room.

“Like a house on fire,”

“Really?” Ben pressed skeptically, “Can’t say I’m not surprised. Any time I mentioned her you were never the most enthusiastic,”

“Really? Hmm. I wonder why that was?” 

Ben stopped loosening the buttons of his shirt, frowning thoughtfully.

“You...you know why,” he muttered. 

Kylo’s smile grew, stepping closer to his twin, his virtually identical chest inches away. Ben felt rooted to the ground. Kylo’s confidence had always found a way to hold him paralyzed and after so long, nothing had changed.

“Is it because you decided to take those tricks _I_ taught you and use them on someone else?”

“You know we couldn’t continue…” Ben began, his excuse stuttering as he felt Kylo’s hand run along his hip to caress his thigh.

“Since you’re the one who brought it up, why?” Kylo asked with surprising softness, “Who else could make you feel the way I do?”

“I...I’m in a relationship,” Ben said firmly, but there was a distinct tremor in his voice, “I’m happy with Rey,”

“Then tell me why I can feel how hard your dick is right now,” Kylo growled smugly.

Ben stifled a groan, feeling Kylo’s hand rub the bulge in his pants. 

“That’s it. Remember how good I used to make you feel?” Kylo purred, his lips tracing Ben’s jaw as his brother’s mouth fell slack, eyes fluttering closed, “I could do all that for you again. Just say the word…”

It was strangely comforting, a rush of nostalgia flooding his senses along with the heat that was building with every stroke of Kylo’s hand. His eyes closed, head tipping back in silent submission.

It killed him to think it but Kylo was right, he had missed this. He loved Rey, he loved their sex life, but there was just something lacking that meant he was never truly satisfied. Rey could wind him up and leave him panting but not always in the way Kylo left him begging for mercy.

Kylo was going to be living with them for the foreseeable future. Maybe she didn’t have to know?

“Well? What do you want, Ben?” Kylo questioned, his hands slowing to a torturous pace.

“Please...fuck, I do want it…” Ben admitted, his words a babbled plea that had Kylo grinning like the cat who had finally caught the mouse.

Releasing the catch on Ben’s pants, Kylo freed his aching cock, tinted red and begging for his touch. Pushing him back to the bed, for the second time that day, Kylo sank to his knees.

Ben practically sobbed as Kylo finally took him in his mouth, the soft warmth of his tongue running up the underside of his cock, swirling around his leaking head.

“You still taste as I remember,” Kylo teased, “Just like me,”

“Fuck, I forgot how good your mouth feels,” Ben rasped, Kylo sucking with added pressure that had him seeing spots, “I’m not going to last…”

“Good. Cum for me and remember who is doing this to do,” 

Kylo’s hand joined the motion, his mouth focusing around the tip as he fisted the base of Ben’s cock, his brother panting and moaning, his hips thrusting of their own accord until he keened, crying out as he spurted his seed down Kylo’s waiting throat. 

Licking him clean, Kylo sported a vindicated smile as Ben lay back on the bed, his cock softening and his trousers around his ankles.

“You’re welcome,” Kylo commented, wiping his mouth. 

Ben blinked up at the ceiling before gingerly pushing himself up onto his elbows, his face a mask of horror.

“Oh my God...oh my God…”

“People keep comparing me to deities...I must be doing something right,” Kylo muttered to himself.

Frantically Ben pulled his pants back up.

“This was a mistake...we…we can’t do that again,” Ben cried, smoothing his hair. Kylo licked his lips thoughtfully.

“You weren’t saying that minutes ago when you were begging me to suck you off,” Kylo replied dryly. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Ben hissed, “I...I have Rey, if she found out…”

His sentence was interrupted by Kylo’s barked laughter, a deep rumble in his chest as he threw his head back, genuinely enjoying the confusion on Ben’s face.

“What is so funny?!” Ben demanded. Kylo wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

“Oh brother, let me tell you about your darling Rey…”


	3. Do as you're told

He’d been awake most of the night.

While Rey slept soundly by his side, the soft sound of her even breath filling the room, Ben hadn’t been able to calm his racing mind.

Kylo’s confession had shaken him in more ways than one. He’d been told in detail how Rey, his loving, devoted girlfriend, had spread her legs for his brother. He felt angry, indignant at the deception, that much was true, but something else simmered beneath the surface. 

The image of her helpless, writhing under Kylo’s touch had him far more wound up than he cared to admit. 

“You’ll be pleased to hear that she was very concerned about you. She loves you so much Benny boy,” Kylo drawled, “I mean...not when I was tonguing her clit and playing her pussy like a violin but whatever,”

Dinner had been strange for him. Knowing what he did, he experienced no tension on the part of Kylo or Rey, the pair acting as if nothing was going on. It was almost offensive when she had asked him if he was alright.

_ My brother made you cum...twice… _

It wasn’t exactly something he felt he could just bring up. Considering his cock had been in Kylo’s mouth only hours before, he felt like a hypocrite, still trying to navigate how this strange situation could be resolved.

She’d technically cheated on him with his own brother no less, then again hadn’t he done exactly the same thing? He stifled a frustrated sigh. If they were going to play a game of tit for tat, he knew he was going to lose. 

The whole reason Kylo had even returned was because of him. Their messages to one another had become far more frequent, Ben missing the reassurance that Kylo had always been able to provide. When he’d agreed to come back and put down roots, Ben hadn’t had any other motive than having his twin close by.

Now his body was having other ideas.

He closed his eyes tightly at the barrage of memories, his cock twitching while his hand drifted down his body. Kylo had always been the one in control. He called the shots, content to bask in the praise that Ben would babble as his body was manipulated to his brother's wishes.

Ben bit his lip, his thumb brushing over his head as he slowly stroked himself under the sheets. Rey was still sleeping soundly next to him, sighing lightly to turn onto her back. The sheets pooling near her waist, she arched her back as she rolled, her nipples hard through the thin fabric of her vest.

He had told Kylo they couldn’t happen again, that he didn’t care what Rey had done. That was something they’d work out on their own. He loved his girlfriend. It was a normal relationship that he didn’t need to be made complicated by the fact he was fighting the urge to stumble down the hall and beg Kylo to fuck him.

He reached over to where she lay, experimentally stroking her stomach, skimming her breasts until she moaned lightly, a smile on her sleeping face. When he rolled a nipple between his fingers, she finally opened her eyes.

“Hmm, someone is awake,” Rey sighed, her voice still thick with sleep as she blinked over at him.

His only response to the breathy comment was a feral growl, suddenly turning and using his large body to pin her to the bed. His solid length ground against the soft of her thighs, a gasp escaping her with delight, back arching while his lips trailed roughly against her throat.

Her senses sparking to life, Rey fought an outright grin as he pawed at her clothes, making quick work of his own boxers before pulling off her shorts, exposing her to the cool air of the bedroom. His tongue migrated down her body, teasing her nipple through her shirt.

“Oh God, Ben,” she groaned, growing more desperate as his cock dragged against her damp slit. 

His breath was ragged and hot against her skin, his hands gripping her wrists above her head as he pushed to the hilt with a growl, her moans merging with the guttural sound. She could barely tear her eyes away from the sight above her, a sheen of sweat glistening over Ben’s skin as he plowed into her, teeth clenched with the effort.

“This what you wanted, huh baby? You want it rough?” he growled, the sound of skin slapping against skin joining her helpless moans, “Look at you, lying back taking my cock like a little slut!”

“Fuck...fuck, yes, give it to me!” 

She barely recognized her own voice, in awe of the change that she’d silently craved from her normally gentle boyfriend. There was only one recent difference in their lives that Rey could blame for the sudden switch, but the heat building in her belly and the feel of his arm violently scooping under her lower back to pull her closer gave her no time to think properly.

“Say my name when you cum,” he demanded, the hand he had left to hold her arms releasing to pay attention to her clit, the uncoordinated circles pushing her over the edge. 

“Ben!”

Rey came with a wail, unconcerned about the noise traveling through the halls of the house while she saw stars, her head spinning as she fought to catch her breath. Ben’s hips stuttered, liquid heat filling her as he came with a primal groan.

Their hearts still beating wildly, Ben pulled from her, the warmth of his spend still lingering as he rolled to his back, sweaty and breathing hard.

Eyes heavy and a dozy smile on her face, Rey began to drift back to sleep.

00000

The morning felt surreal.

They woke at their usual time, Rey heading down to begin breakfast while Ben prepared to go off to work. Sitting down at the table, Kylo shuffled into the kitchen just in time for a cup of black coffee to be presented to him, his dark eyes softer than usual with sleep.

The three spoke of the morning headlines, their day ahead and other random things, presenting the face of a family unit. All the while, a tension of untold truths hung in the air. Rey sipped her tea, occasionally glancing towards Kylo who smirked with self-satisfaction. 

_ He probably heard Ben and me during the night… _

Of course, he had, but that wasn’t the only reason for his smile. If there was something Kylo loved more than his bike and a healthy dose of debauchery, it was being in control and he happened to have Ben and Rey exactly where he wanted them.

When Kylo announced he had some things to take care of during the day, Rey breathed a silent sigh of relief. She was getting used to him being around and it was easier now they had some kind of common ground, but she needed a moment to herself. With both the boys out of the house, she could finally have some breathing room.

Settling down with her laptop, a wicked smile spread across her face. The night before flooded her memories, the image of Ben wild above her making her stomach flip. She wasn’t sure where the change had come from, but it was certainly welcome. For the longest time, she had wanted him to take charge, to be more dominant but had never known how to suggest it without hurting his feelings.

Really, she had wanted him to be more like Kylo.

Her thoughts drifted to Ben’s brother and the strange arrangement she found herself in. Could it really be called an arrangement? Fooling around while both conspiring to pull another into their sordid affair was hardly an everyday occurrence. 

Still, she couldn’t deny the giddy thrill it all gave her and with every passing hour, her awkward confusion about it all was giving way to her darker instincts. Kylo was right, nobody else had to know about it. It was their business and theirs alone.

Curiosity taking over, Rey switched to the incognito window. A few choice searches later and her screen was flooded with images. She bit her lip, selecting one of the videos as her breath deepened.

The woman on the screen looked to be in pure ecstasy, the man below her thrusting upward while the second man behind moved in sync. He held a handful of her hair, her eyes fluttering as he told her how good she was, how well she took them both.

Rey’s eyes never left the screen, her hand sliding below her waistband to tease herself and release some tension. She could feel the damp through her panties, the pads of her fingers creating friction. She sighed happily, her eyes closing as her head tipped back against the sofa.

“In the middle of the afternoon? Why, Miss Jackson, I am shocked!”

“AH!”

Jumping with surprise, pulling her hand swiftly from between her thighs was almost painful, her other hand slamming her laptop closed with a violent snap. Kylo stood leaning against the doorframe of the living room, his arms crossed casually and a dark chuckle on his lips.

“What the fuck, Kylo?!” Rey hissed, “You’re like a damn cat. I’m going to have to put a bell on you!”

“I’m not really into pet play,” he shrugged, wandering into the room, “And this  _ is  _ the living room, kinda the domain of all family members who live here…”

“Yes, you’ve made your point,” Rey grumbled bashfully, her face still flushed with both embarrassment and unfulfilled need.

“Hey now, if anyone should be grumpy, it's me. Seems like everyone in this house has been getting off except me. I’ve been rather  _ giving  _ in case you hadn’t noticed,” he continued, flopping down on the sofa next to her, talking so casually he may as well have been describing the weather. Rey’s eyebrow quirked.

“So you heard us last night?” She asked. Kylo nodded.

“I did,” he pouted, “I got you off...more than once might I add, I got Ben off, you guys got each other off. Other than a five knuckle shuffle, my dick has remained thoroughly  _ unsucked  _ . It’s depressing!”

Rey paused, her expression shifting from awkward annoyance to something that resembled incredulity. 

“You...wait, what?!”

“Five knuckle shuffle. It means to jerk-”

“I know what that means!” she snapped, “The other part, you got Ben off?”

Kylo grinned, his arms coming above his head to rest on his crown as Rey gaped at him.

“I did,” he confirmed smugly, “And let me tell you, Benny boy didn’t exactly take a lot of convincing which confirmed exactly what I already knew. He wants it, he just doesn’t know how to factor  _ you  _ into all this. He doesn’t believe that you’d be into it, despite me telling him otherwise,”

Rey chewed her bottom lip, her brows knitted with annoyance. Bringing his hands down, Kylo leaned forward to examine her face.

“Come on now, babydoll, what’s that face for?”

“You and ben? Alone,”

“Yes, me and Ben,” he repeated, “Kinda part of this whole thing,”

“I just...well…” she stammered. The corner of Kylo’s lips quirked with mischief and amusement.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re jealous?” he asked, barely holding back another laugh.

“No!”

“You are!” he chuckled, moving closer to her, “Indulge me, what are you more jealous of? That Ben was with me or is it the other way? Which twin do you want more?”

Rey squirmed uncomfortably where she sat under the scrutiny of his gaze. He was asking which of them she’d rather have been with and the truth was she had no good answer. Each brother had their own traits that made them unique, desirable for different reasons.

What was making her so uncomfortable was the thought that she might not fit into the equation.

“It’s not like that, it’s just...It’s still new and I need to get my head around it,” she flushed, avoiding his dark eyes. Kylo gripped her chin, pulling her face to look at him.

“You think we’re going to ditch you, is that it?” he asked with remarkable softness. Her silence was his answer, “Babydoll, I told you. I want  _ both  _ of you. Just because I take a ride on the Ducati doesn’t mean I like my Harley any less. Understand?”

She nodded meekly, still pouting at the thought. Kylo sighed, releasing her face to run his hand through his hair. Suddenly he changed the subject.

“What were you watching?” he asked directly. 

“...porn,” Rey replied defensively only to be met with an eye roll.

“Vague as shit answer. What kind of porn?”

“Um, well...it was-”

“Let’s see, shall we?” Kylo said, reaching across to grab the laptop and open the screen, “no password. That’s not smart,”

“Oi!”

“And here we go,”

Pressing the space key, the video began again, the carnal sounds of the three on-screen filling the living room. Kylo’s eyes lit up with glee Rey had rarely seen before, his smile wide and more cocksure than ever.

“Doing a little research?”

“It was just the first video that came up!”

“So that doesn’t say ‘bisexual threesome’ in the search bar?” he teased, stopping the video and closing the laptop in a far gentler manner than Rey had previously.

“Do you just live to torture people? Is that it?” she growled, her expression reminding him of an annoyed puppy. He barked a laugh, his large hand cupping the back of her neck as he swooped forward to steal an insistent kiss from her.

Despite how irritated she was with him, the feel of his soft, full lips against hers caused her to melt, her body becoming almost pliant in his hands. She whimpered as he pulled away.

“Don’t be jealous, babydoll,” he grinned, “If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t tease you, and you are just as much a part of this to me now as Ben is. At least I know the thought of my cock can still rev his engine,”

Rey sucked a sharp breath through her teeth, her stomach clenching at his words. For all he’d teased her mercilessly, she was still unsatisfied and having him so near but doing nothing about it was driving her to distraction.

“Hmm. Apparently Ben isn’t the only one,” Kylo said, smiling wickedly. Rey sighed, her eyes closing as she felt his nose trail across her temple, his lips reaching her ear, “He won’t be home for hours. Let me make it up to you,”

“How?” Rey asked, barely able to control how her body began to tremble with excitement. She could practically feel the smile on his lips against the shell of her ear, his low rumble of a whisper sending a shiver down her spine.

“Go to my bedroom,” 


	4. Training

Rey had been surprised when her legs had been able to carry her up the stairs, the anticipation and excitement doing nothing for her coordination.

She waited on his bed obediently, stomach churning, but she knew it wasn’t nerves over the situation. Her mind was made up that this was what she wanted, but it all stemmed from a burning need to please him. To earn his praise. 

As was the effect of Kylo.

When he entered the room, closing the door firmly behind him, he was carrying an unbranded black paper bag. Kylo was shirtless, clad in nothing except his navy blue jeans, the waistband sitting low on his hips. 

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat, torn between enjoying the view and her curiosity over what the bag contained.

“Strip,” Kylo said directly, “and get on all fours,”

Rey nodded with trepidation. He came to stand in front of her, leaning down to cup the back of her head so he could look her in the eye.

“Trust me,”

It wasn’t a question. 

She did as she was told, bolstered by his presence. He told her to trust him, and whatever happened in the future, trust was going to be a large part of their relationship. It was too late to turn back now, she was too far down the rabbit hole, desperate to explore further.

Stripped to the skin, Rey climbed onto the bed and assumed the position he’d told her too. Kylo circled, watching her with an appraising eye and a satisfied smile. He reached out, his fingers skimming down her back with the lightest of touches.

“How often has Ben fucked your ass?” he asked flippantly. Rey stiffened for only a moment, the feel of his hand stroking her body relaxing her.

“Only a few times,” she replied quietly, her voice still trembling slightly.

“Hmm. That’s what I thought,” Kylo replied. 

The bed dipped with his weight as he came to kneel on the mattress behind her. She gasped suddenly as his adept fingers found her, running his digits through her folds and circling her clit as he continued to speak.

“That’s it, babydoll, I’m going to need you nice and relaxed,” he crooned, “I told you that I got you something. I’m going to let you cum, then I’m going to stuff your ass while I fuck that pretty little pussy of yours. Does that sound good to you?”

A frantic nod of her head was the only kind of response she could give beyond encouraging moans, her body growing more pliant as he worked her with his hand. Her thighs began to shake, barely keeping her position on all fours as he drew her first orgasm from her, her limbs barely able to hold her up. A satisfied smile on his face, he pressed a kiss to her lower back.

“Stay where you are,” he told her. 

Standing from the bed, he made his way to the black bag. Rey’s eyes widened as he pulled out a rose gold plug with a matching controller, a green gem glinting on the end for good measure. It wasn’t as large as Kylo or Ben, but certainly big enough that she’d feel the stretch. A sharp pang of excitement rolled in her gut as she took a deep steadying breath.

“Isn’t this the prettiest little thing? I saw it and I just knew it would look amazing in that tight little hole of yours,” he teased, wandering back to the bed with the plug and a bottle of lube in his hands, “Obviously, it’s not as big as I’d have liked but we need to start you slowly,”

He moved behind her again, examining her prone form like he was viewing a work of art.

“Relax babydoll, I promise you’re going to enjoy this,” he smiled.

She had no doubt that he was right, her skin prickling. A small thought was pulling her from the moment, the idea that while things were amazing it wasn’t perfect without Ben there. Sensing her trepidation, Kylo paused his movement.

“Still with me?”

“Yes! It’s just...what about Ben?” she muttered. 

She felt Kylo shift from his place behind her, moving to her front as she sat back. Leaning in, he kissed her firmly, grasping the back of her head as his tongue assaulted her mouth, leaving her breathless when he pulled away.

“Ben will be with us,” he promised, “For now, stop thinking and let me take care of you. Can you do that for me?”

Rendered mute, she nodded slack-jawed as Kylo moved back to his original place, shifting her into position. Her love for Ben was still there, the idea of him soon joining them sending a flutter to her chest but Kylo’s demanding presence couldn’t be ignored.

“What would you want us to do first, hmm?” He purred, his hand finding her soaked center again, moving the pads of his fingers in large, slow circles. Building tension and bringing every nerve to life.

“Maybe you’d want to go one at a time?” He continued, relaxing her body until she was practically putty in his hands, “I bet you’d love to have my thick cock in that tight little cunt while Ben watched,”

She gasped as he switched to two fingers, making circles around her clit smaller and more precise to draw out her pleasure. A shiver ran along her spine at the thought of Ben sitting there, his dark eyes watching his own brother defile her while she begged for more. The thought alone was enough to make her cum, her loud moans bringing a satisfied smile to his lips as her thighs trembled with the effort of keeping her where she was.

“Or maybe, just maybe, you’d want us both,” he teased, pressing hot kisses along her spine, occasionally dragging his teeth against her skin, “Would you like that, Rey? Could you take both of us?”

Her only reply was a garbled groan. Her body was filled with so many sensations that she barely realised he had shifted on the bed, removing his jeans and grabbing something else in the process.

The sound of fluid squirting onto his fingers briefly met her ears, the cold intrusion of lube on her ass bringing a new feeling to the mix. He circled the entrance with a single digit before carefully pushing past the tight muscle.

“Relax,” he crooned, gently working her ass until she was taking his finger with relative ease.

“Oh my God, Kylo that feels so good!” She groaned, the strange feeling of fullness giving her pleasure she rarely experienced. Adding more lube to his hand, he carefully began to add a second finger, testing her reactions and finding her far more pliant than he had expected.

“Or maybe, _ just maybe _ , you want something a little darker,” he said ominously, “Maybe you’d rather be the one in control? You could sit there like a queen, Ben eating that gorgeous pussy while I take him from behind. He’d be at our mercy and he’d  _ thank us  _ for it. So come on Rey, tell me what you want,”

“I...I want…” 

She wanted all of it. Every scenario he offered to her sounded so debauched, so depraved in comparison to her vanilla suburban life that. Having both of them in her life, she was sure it couldn’t possibly be as easy as he was making it sound but the way he was controlling her body , left her little room for rational thought.

“Go on Rey,” he encouraged forcefully, adding his second hand and increasing the pressure on her clit, pushing her to breaking point before cruelly removing his touch, “Tell me, what. You. Want,”

“I want all of it!” she panted, “I want Ben...and you, together. I need it!” 

She felt almost delirious with desperation, her hips wiggling to try and entice his hand back to exactly where it had been. Kylo smiled triumphantly.

“And you’ll have it,” he promised, “but first, dirty girls deserve to be rewarded for being so honest,”

There was no point in feeling ashamed by her behavior anymore. Rey whimpered when his fingers left her, only to be replaced by something far harder and cool against her skin.

“Just let your body relax and enjoy this babydoll,” Kylo instructed, “I promise it’s going to feel so good,”

The cold metal of the plug made her shudder as it slowly slid in, filling her up. Uncomfortable at first, but as she relaxed the slight ache began to subside to pleasure.

Kylo sat back to inspect his work, the green jewel glinting from between her cheeks.

“Holy shit.  _ That _ is a beautiful sight. You look amazing like this,”

She flushed under his praise, still anxiously awaiting the release he’d promised her. She’d never considered herself submissive before now, but Kylo was bringing out a side of herself she was desperate to explore.

Fisting his cock lazily with one hand, Kylo’s breathing was laboured when he picked up the small matching remote. 

“Turn on your back,” 

Awkwardly she did as she was told, flipping to her back while her body pulsed around the plug, still becoming accustomed to the feeling. She looked up at Kylo kneeling between her legs, swallowing back a shuddering sigh at the sight of his naked body. He was a little more scarred than Ben. Various healed marks from bike falls and escapades but it only added to his charisma, his eyes glazed with desire as he stared down at her prone form.

“I want to watch you fall apart under me,” he declared, holding up the small control, “But if this all gets too much, I want you to tell me to stop,”

She nodded that she understood. Kylo kept his eyes locked with hers, pressing the first button.

The vibration began instantly, sending waves through her that she’d never experienced before, hitting sensitive spots she didn’t even know she had. Kylo smiled in satisfaction, watching her gasp and pant as her body began to writhe below him.

He crawled forward, resting on his forearms to lean over her body, kissing and nipping a trail from below her navel, stopping to swirl a tongue around a taut nipple, his warm breath reaching her ear. She could feel the head of him teasing her, just pressing the tip in to test her slicked entrance.

“You want this, Rey?” he growled, shallowing her gently in stark contrast to the vibrations.

“Yes! Please, give it to me...please!” she babbled, desperate for whatever he could give her.

The groan he released was filthy, sliding in until his hips were flush with hers. Rey’s eyes practically rolled back in her head, she’d never felt so full before. Expecting him to move his hips back, Kylo did something else. 

“I didn’t teach Ben  _ everything _ I know,” he smirked. 

Instead of thrusting, Kylo stayed in place. He began to rock, up and down, his hips grinding against her clit. Pressure she’d never felt began to build, the ridges of her upper walls pulsing with sensation. 

The vibrations and his movements were pushing her towards the edge of something earth-shattering. Every muscle seemed to be tensing, growing tighter and tighter until she was walking the line between pleasure and pain. It was too much. He was too much.

“Such a good girl, Rey,” He purred, “Your pussy takes me so well. Just wait until it’s two. You’ll be dripping with us!”

The imagery was enough to overload her already frazzled senses, her body quaking and mouth falling open in a silent scream as she came. Kylo changed his tactics, leaning back on his knees to hammer into her, the change in sensation drawing out her orgasm until he could follow, his spend dripping onto the bed.

She was a mess, barely even noticing that he’d turned the vibration off and gently pulled the plug from her ass. Sweaty, panting and ruined, Kylo came to join her on his back. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“This weekend Ben is going to be ours.” 


	5. Got the message?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO....this is pretty filthy. It's basically porn but if you hadn't got that from the first four chapters then I dunno what to tell you!
> 
> Warnings for: Gay Sex, Anal Sex, Voyeurism, Dirty talk (Kylo likes to run his mouth), Incest, graphic descriptions etc

It was taking longer than Rey had expected.

The weekend had come and gone with Kylo declaring that the timing wasn’t quite right, that Ben needed a little more convincing. Rey hadn’t been thrilled, suspicious of Kylo’s motives and wondering if the biker didn’t just want Ben all to himself for just a little longer.

“You’re being paranoid, babydoll,” Kylo had scoffed, “We need to time this right so that Ben doesn’t freak out. You have to trust me,”

She supposed she did, but that didn’t stop the pang of suspicion when she’d come home to find Ben blushing and avoiding her eyes. Not that she was any better. They were living a sordid, double life that Kylo was in complete control of. Without Ben there, Rey felt free to submit to Kylo’s desires. In the dark of night, as they crawled into bed, Rey found that Ben was more than eager to make up for whatever his transgressions had been.

It was frustrating to her. They were all fucking each other, only not in the manner that Kylo had promised. It had been almost a fortnight since Kylo’s declaration of ‘this weekend’ and still, nothing seemed to be progressing.

Friday was as unremarkable as any other day. Alone in the house, Rey sat at her desk, mindlessly reading emails when she felt the heat of a familiar body behind her, Kylo’s reflection in the screen of her laptop.

“Can I help you?” she muttered, not bothering to turn around. She was trying to stay angry with him, something that was increasingly difficult when she could smell his aftershave. Her stomach fluttered as his hands reached out to trail up the sides of her body, a palm grazing her breast roughly before the hand reached her throat, gripping with just enough tension.

“You’re working too hard,” he purred, “I think it’s time you took a little break and joined me upstairs,”

“Didn’t you get enough this morning?” she asked, failing to keep the bitterness from her voice. 

They thought she’d been asleep, but there was no mistaking the groans that came from the bathroom mingled with the sound of running water. The heat from the shower hadn’t been the only reason for Ben’s flushed appearance.

“Didn’t I tell you to trust me?” Kylo smiled, a hand sliding down her tank top to tease her nipple to a stiff peak, “Trust me now,”

Rey sighed, feeling her body become pliant under his touch, leaving the chair as Kylo guided her to his bedroom, his hands roughly pawing at her body, pulling off layers of clothing awkwardly until she was bare to him. She might have been angry, but that was no reason to deny herself the pleasure he could give her.

“On the bed, on your back and spread those legs,” he demanded. 

Rey did as she was told, excitement building in her gut and the familiar sense of calm that came with handing over control. She was certain she didn’t know the meaning of shame anymore, boldly opening her legs and leaning back against the pillows. Stripping off his shirt, Kylo gazed down at her with dark, hungry eyes. 

“There’s that perfect cunt,” he grinned, crawling onto the bed. She gasped as he dragged a single finger through her folds, circling her clit slowly to test her reactions, “So wet already. You’re such a good girl, Rey,”

She whined with disappointment when he moved, craving his touch and drawing a low pitched chuckle from him as he crossed the room and opened a drawer. He reached inside, pulling out a small toy. He threw it to her on the bed.

“Cum for me,” he demanded, “As many times as you can,” 

She regarded the toy warily before reaching for it, fingering the soft, silicone suction cup designed for her clit. All the while, Kylo stood at the end of the bed, his arms crossed over his muscular chest as he waited for her to do what she was told.

He smiled smugly as she turned it on, gasping when the suction finally made contact with her skin. It was no match for either of her boys, but the relentless sensation was building heat in her core, her hips grinding of their own accord until she was moaning with abandon. 

“God you look so beautiful like this, babydoll,” Kylo groaned, “Tell me how it feels,”

“It...it feels so good!” Rey breathed, coming down from her first high to chase a second, tipping her head back against the pillows.

“What’s going on in here?”

The other voice entering the room forced her eyes open, tearing the toy away from her cunt, Rey tried to grab the sheets to cover herself, her heart hammering against her ribs. So engrossed in what she’d been doing, she hadn’t heard his footsteps on the stairs.

Ben was standing in the doorway, confused but not nearly as irate as she’d expected. Kylo grinned with delight, sauntering over to his brother at the door.

“I’m glad you got my message,” he purred playfully, turning back to Rey, “Keep going!”

“but…”

“Keep. Going.”

Her gaze switching between Ben and Kylo, she watched Kylo’s hand begin to massage the front of Ben’s jeans and more than that, Ben wasn’t pushing him away.

Nervously, she did as she was told, grabbing the toy and spreading her legs for them. Ben’s jaw clenched. 

“You see, Ben?” Kylo said, seductively nipping at the other man’s earlobe, “I told you how beautiful it could be. Doesn’t she look amazing? The three of us, we could have something really special. Stop fighting it,”

Ben grunted as Kylo roughly pulled down his jeans, grabbing Ben’s cock and pumping lazily as Rey continued to moan on the bed.

“Oh my God, I’m going to...to…”

“Do you want to see her cum, Ben?” Kylo teased, “Her pussy was soaked before I even gave her that thing,”

Ben was breathing heavily, his pupils blown. “Go on, Rey. Show us,”

_ Us _

Her legs tensed painfully, another wave of pleasure milking the last of her energy as she wailed for them. Ben was smiling, his eyes glazed as he began to strip his clothes.

“Last chance to back out?” Kylo said, looking pointedly at Rey. She shook her head, her smile euphoric, “Good. Go on, Ben. Put your mouth to good use,”

Like the conductor of an orchestra, Kylo watched as Ben stripped the last of his clothes to crawl up the bed. He grinned before planting her with a sloppy, lust-fueled kiss, silently telling her that everything was okay. His lips began to trail down her body, pausing only to worship a nipple before he reached her hips.

Already so sensitive, she hissed as he latched onto her clit, swirling his tongue in random patterns before stopping to suck. He was better than anything with batteries. Knowing she needed a gentle touch, he lightened his approach, teasing with the tip of his tongue, building heat in her core slowly.

Kylo watched intently, kicking off his jeans to release his own solid member. He circled the bed like a predator, running his fingers down Ben’s spine towards his hips, pulling him up onto all fours.

“You take care of Rey,” He growled, “and I’ll take care of you,” 

Reaching back into the drawer, he pulled a bottle of lube, liberally covering his fingers before he reached down to Ben’s ass. He gasped as the cool liquid contacted the muscle, his gut clenching with the anticipation.

“You’re going to need to relax,” Kylo tutted, Ben groaning as a single finger began to work him open, “That’s it. You’ve always been such a little whore and now you belong to  _ both _ of us,”

It was exactly as Kylo had described it, one of the decadent fantasies he’d dangled in front of her when he’d made this indecent proposal. Through hazy eyes, she glanced down at the debauched sight of Ben’s head between her thighs, his moans joining the sensation when Kylo added more fingers.

“You’re so ready for my cock aren’t you, Ben?” Kylo teased, grabbing the bottle and liberally coating himself, “Gonna fill you up until you can barely walk. Do you want that?”

Ben was quivering with excitement, nodding his answer between Rey’s legs.

“Answer him,” Rey demanded, Kylo shooting her an indulgent smirk. 

“Such a switch,” he sniggered, lining himself up with Ben’s asshole, “Well, you heard her. Do you want me to fuck your ass?”

“Ye...yes!” Ben moaned, blushing harder than he ever had before. He’d always considered himself more submissive in the bedroom and having both of them take the lead was bringing a new realm of pleasure he’d never experienced.

Kylo’s thick cock began to push in, stretching and filling him until he could barely stand it. “Fuck, oh fuck...so good,”

“You’ve always been so needy for my dick,” Kylo teased, “Remember, you take care of Rey and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be begging me to cum,”

Ben moaned under Kylo, gripping onto the sheets for dear life as he sucked Rey’s clit enthusiastically, his face pushed further forward with every strong thrust from behind. Kylo’s own breathing was laboured, his grip on Ben’s hips bruising. 

“Harder,” Ben cried, “Please...I’m so close…”

Rey was panting, her moaning becoming increasingly pitched as she was pushed towards something monumental.

“You hear that?” Kylo said between breaths, “Sounds like our girl is close too. You make her cum and you’ll get what you want,”

Ben’s movements were frantic, a shameful blossom of red spreading across his face and chest as Rey’s hips ground against his face, crying out as she came with a gush over his tongue, falling back limp against the pillows.

True to his word, Kylo picked up his pace, his hips slapping against Ben’s with a lewd wet sound. Ben’s cock bobbed with the movement, so hard it was almost painful. His back arching, Ben cried out as his head lifted, traces of Rey still all over his face.

“Fuck...fuck...that’s it!” He moaned between desperate, panted breaths, “I need...I need…”

“I know what you need. God, you’re such a greedy whore,” Kylo ground out, “Rey, help him out,”

Her body still weak from the onslaught, Rey shuffled down the bed, stopping to kiss him lazily. Ben moaned into her kiss, clearly enjoying every second of their self-indulgent afternoon. When her hand wrapped around his cock, he growled, her hand adding the friction that he needed.

  
“That’s it, take it. You like it when both of us have you like this?” Kylo demanded, “You’re taking us so well. Just think, later, both of us get to fuck Rey. We’ll have to flip a coin to decide who gets where,”

Any reply on the tip of his tongue was stolen by his groans, unable to string a sentence together when his gut tightened as Kylo hammered behind him, his thrusts growing erratic when he reached his own climax. He came with a long, low groan, his fingers leaving marks on Ben’s skin and the heat of his spend pushing Ben past his limit. Cum coated the sheets below, dripping down Rey’s hand from Ben’s pulsing cock.

All three completely spent, Kylo pulled himself from Ben so he could collapse down on the bed next to the other two. A sheen of sweat covered them all, Kylo smiling that the cat who had finally got the cream as their breathing began to slow. Kylo was the first to break the silence.

“Now, wasn’t that fun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add a bonus chapter later...
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at pd3.tumblr.com! That's where I basically put all my fandom stuff these days :) I am not on Reylo Twitter.


End file.
